epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvana
The 'Nirvana '''is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Nirvana is a red branch which has had the top section of it bent (naturally or otherwise) in a sort of a "hook" shape. The staff is decorated with some green leaves and a string wrapped around it like a grip. In ''EBF3, the Nirvana gives nothing but an average boost. Due to the skillsets in EBF3, the Nirvana only boosts Toxic. However, it has a bonus skill in Vines, which deals a moderate amount of damage and can inflict . Also, its unleash allows for 5 stacks of Poison to be applied in a single turn, making it more efficient than Toxic. Regardless, the Nirvana lacks any stats aside from its decent Magic Attack, and also lacks the ability to properly make use of its assets. It would generally be simpler to just use a different weapon and use Toxic for Poisoning purposes. In EBF4, the Nirvana provides a moderate boost to along with great and boosts, both being among the highest in the game. The Nirvana is capable of Poisoning targets with weapon-elemental attacks and can unleash Vines as a bonus skill, applying additional stacks of Poison. The Nirvana's utility is also somewhat improved by the ability to randomly cast Bulb Blast which, while not too powerful, may inflict , allowing a party member to follow it up with a heavy attack. All in all, this iteration of the Nirvana can be used for utility and poisoning purposes and does a fine job of it. In both games the Nirvana resists and the element, while in EBF4 it also resists the status effect. Only the Poison status effect's resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. The Nirvana is found in Vegetable Forest, in a chest behind the first Kitten Soldier encounter. Found two screens above Greenwood Village's Slime Cat, in Lankyroot Jungle, in the right chest. The Nirvana now additionally increases and , and may randomly summon Bulb Blast to deal non-elemental damage and possibly a foe. The Toxic boost has been logically expanded to all Poison-elemental skills. Its Poisoning Unleash became one of staff's default effects. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Poison |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Ogle Berries |item21number = 3 |item31 = Seaweed |item31number = 3 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 5 |item41 = Geode |item41number = 5 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 5 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 4 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 2}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Poison |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Ogle Berries |item21number = 3 |item31 = Seaweed |item31number = 3 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 5 |item41 = Geode |item41number = 5 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 5 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 4 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 2}} Trivia *Nirvana refers in Indian religions to a state of spiritual peace. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Staves Category:Natalie